The Ultimate Cartoon Showdown:Halloween ways Months Ago!
Sandy: (Confessional) It's very fun at the mansion. But maybe too fun? (Confessional Ends) (At the Blue Mansion) Patrick Star: I didn't expect to stay. Dot: Me Neither. (At Challenge Area) Bugs Bunny: Today you have to go in this mansion filled with killer ghost cause we need to do something for the Halloween Special. Finn: Halloween was months ago. Bugs Bunny: No it wasn't! (Smashes Finn with an hammer) (Everyone goes into Mansion) Fluttershy: (Grabs Note) Use these Poltergust 3000's to get some ghost that will help you win the challenge. (1 Hour Later) Mr.Croker: (Sees goo running down from the walls) Goo running down from the walls, that must be the work of (Spasses) Fairly Odd Parents! Dr.Scratchinsniff: Dude! Calm Down! Squidward: (Sigh) This is gonna be a long challenge. Ghost: (Comes out of no where) One of you will be dead! Dr.Scratchinsniff: Very good effect. Ghost: Don't call me a effect (Kills Scratchinsiff) Squidward and Mr.Croker:(Screams) Ghost:(Posseses Squidward) Squidward: (Gets Possesd) Mr.Croker: What the Cra-. Squidward: (Kills Mr.Croker) Ghost: (Comes out of Squidward) Squidward: What just happen? (4 Hours Later) Bugs Bunny: (Talks one intercom) The people that are still alive are Sandy, Yakko, Slappy Squirrel, Rainbow Dash, Robbie, and Bart Simpson. Yakko: Ok guys, let's go kill some ghost. (Bunch of Ghost Appear) (Everyone Screams) (Bunch of Ghost circles all the constestants and kills everyone exept for one) Rainbow Dash: (Opens Eyes) I'm still alive? Bugs Bunny: And the Blue Eagles win! And someone from the Blue Eagles is going to S.O.L. Dr.Schrathinsniff: (Confessional) I want Pearl to go home cause she's to much of a teenager. (At Elimanation Ceromony) Bugs Bunny: This is gonna be different from last time, First of all I well show you the votes by how many they are, and if you see your name, you get a prize. Apple Bloom: That's sounds great! Bugs Bunny: Today's prize is Nutty Nut Bars. Patrick Star: Yum! Bugs Bunny: Hears are the first 5 people that are safe on the screen. (First few people that are safe appear on the screen) 1.Apu 2.Dr.Doofensmitz 3.Pinky 4.Patrick Star 5.Lady Rainicorn Bugs Bunny: (Throws them nutty nut bars) Next ones goes to? (Next few people that are safe appears on screen) 6.Dot 7.Tootie 8.Lil Gideon 9.Baljeet 10.Cosmo Bugs Bunny: (Throws them Nutty Nut Bars) Cosmo: (Licks on his Nutty Nut Bars as fast as he can) Bugs Bunny: Next few people that are safe is. (Next few people that are safe appears on the screen) 11.Candance 12.Lisa Simpson 13.Fluttershy 14.Apple Jack 15.Mr.Krabs Bugs Bunny: (Throws Nutty Nut Bars at them) Here are the next few people that are safe. (Few Minutes Later) Bugs Bunny: Are Final five is Dr.Scratchinsiff,Pearl,and Robbie. Robbie: I'm definitely going home cause I am the reason where here. Bugs Bunny: Wrong, cause your safe with 1 vote (Throws him a Nutty Nut Bar) Robbie: (Grabs his Nutty Nut Bar) Bugs Bunny: Dr.Scrachinsiff, you going home. Dr.Schrathinsiff: (Gets flushed down the toilet of losers) (Screams) Sorry about the spelling error.